


Hope's Curse

by Maridash_Productions



Series: Slice of Smash!! Lore/Extras [1]
Category: Slice of Smash!!, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lore - Freeform, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maridash_Productions/pseuds/Maridash_Productions
Summary: **Part of Slice of Smash's lore. Check out the series here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkxqu4ZsvzuUuhUDep9AZlGxKmjQvUo5vBack in 1984, Hope Hamilton was the Student Council President of Sunnysville High School. Despite her perfect life, however, Hope tragically and inexplicably committed suicide. Her suicide continues to affect Sunnysville High School to this day in the form of a curse: Hope's Curse.





	Hope's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> *TW: suicide, implied mental illness; if you are sensitive to either of these things, it is advised that you turn back now!
> 
> **Part of Slice of Smash's lore. Check out the series here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkxqu4ZsvzuUuhUDep9AZlGxKmjQvUo5v

Sunnysville High School was founded in the Spring of 1984 by a young, recently divorced woman named Molly Hamilton. Like every school, Sunnysville needed a student council to run it. At the very first Sunnysville student council election, Miss Hamilton’s daughter, Hope Hamilton, won by a landslide. Gorgeous, intelligent, and selfless, Hope was everything that one could ask for in a child. 

Hope ran the school like the princess of a kingdom; every student at her beck and call. And while people were often envious of Hope’s many talents, she never paid mind to any of those people. Rather, she encouraged them to improve themselves instead of living in her shadow. 

Even before the election, Hope was the model student of the school. She was the president of the debate club, and she actively participated in many school activities. To most people, Hope’s life was the pinnacle of perfection.

...or was it? Nobody remembers the exact date, but tragedy struck in the winter of 1985. At just 16 years old, Hope Hamilton was found in her bedroom, hanging by a rope from the ceiling. Bewildered by Hope’s sudden suicide, fellow students and faculty members started theorizing on why Hope would ever end her life.

_“Maybe she was depressed?”_

_“Was she secretly doing drugs?”_

_“Did she have schizophrenia?”_

The rumors spread like wildfire, but none of them were ever confirmed or debunked. However, just 2 weeks after Hope’s suicide, a note was found, hidden in the back of one of her drawers.

In Hope’s suicide note, she drew a doodle of a black butterfly with the words, “This is a blessing in disguise” written next to it in cursive letters. That was all that was written on her final address.

The following year, the Student Council President found himself in a terrible accident. He was known for being quite self-centered and cocky, but all of his arrogance disappeared after a haunting incident. As he was standing on the roof of Sunnysville High, leaning over the railing, a black butterfly landed on his shoulder, and he inexplicably fell off of the edge. Miraculously, he survived the fall, but he suffered from serious injuries and was hospitalized for the rest of the school year.

Years passed on and on, and each year, a Student Council member was hexed with a series of misfortune and tragedy after a black butterfly landed on them. The students dubbed this, “Hope’s Curse.”

To this day, Hope’s Curse remains a mystery. However, one thing is certain.

On Hope’s final note, she wrote that her suicide was “A blessing in disguise.” Nobody understands how her death could possibly be a blessing, but each year, her “curse” always manages to change the victim’s life for the better, even if the victim has completely lost “hope”.

  



End file.
